This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current methods for recording call center conversations are largely restricted to trunk-side recording, extension-side recording, and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) recording. In trunk-side recording, phone calls are recorded at the point where calls come in from a phone provider. Trunk-side recording renders it difficult to identify calls based on an internal extension, and to monitor calls in real-time. In extension-side recording, phone calls are recorded at each internal extension. Extension-side recording systems suffer from compatibility issues, and can be extremely expensive. VoIP recording is further broken down into three primary types: central active recording, gateway-side passive VoIP recording, and station-side passive voice recording. In central active recording, recording can occur anywhere in an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network by initiating a third-party conference into the call that is recorded. In gateway-side passive VoIP recording, the calls are tapped at a gateway or router, at the edge of a customer's network, and may rely on the analysis of network traffic to identify calls. In station-side passive voice recording, the calls are tapped by a recorder at the network connection for each phone. In practice, these call recording solutions rely on, and are closely tied to, the call center's VoIP or PBX infrastructure. As a result, the selection of a call recording mechanism may be dictated by the previously-installed infrastructure. Further, installation of these systems may be complex or disruptive to the work environment, and, once installed, may be associated with prohibitively expensive licensing costs.